Next Generation
by xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx
Summary: SEQUEL: A ZUTARA STORY  Zuko and Katara are taking the twins on a life changing vacation to Ember Island.Read how the girls find out the life changing surprises.. And maybe even finding out who their parents really were...Zutara,Taang,Sukka
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to A Zutara Story. Since this story is going to be told from Saph and Kya's POV, I have to make them seem smart. Keep that in mind...

Next Generation

Chapter 1: Vacation

Kya's POV

Me and my little sis were looking out the window at Mommy and Daddy. They were kissing..that's so cute!

"Awww," sissy said, interrupting their moment. I giggled as they caught us watching. We got back in our beds as the sun went down, and we tried going to sleep, but we were too excited. So we kept talking.

"I can't wait! It's gonna be so fun!"my sister said. Daddy said we would have a fun vacation.

"I know! I wonder what surprises he was talking bout,"I said, rubbing my chin. I wanna have the best first vacation ever!

"I hope Mommy and Daddy have fun!" Of course they will. Daddy was planning, so of course.

"Yeah, me too! And Daddy said we were gonna leave tomorrow!"

"REALLY?" she screamed this time. The door opened and Mommy and Daddy were standing there. Sissy and me covered our open eyes with the blankets, as Mommy and Daddy came closer to us.

"Come on princess, we know your awake." Daddy said, stroking my hair.

"Yeah, come on sissy."I said, shaking her body. She didn't move. She was sleeping.

"Honey, your sister's asleep." Mommy said.

"But she-"I looked over at her again and she snored."oh never mind." I wish I was able to do that. She falls asleep hecka fast!

"Get some sleep, Ky-ky,"Daddy said, kissing my forehead.

"Good night, baby,"Mommy said, hugging me. I lay back down as her and Daddy left the room. Some time later, I fell asleep, dreaming about the best vacation ever...

* * *

"Wake up, princess," I hear as Mommy wakes me up. I rub my eyes and I look at Daddy, who picks me up. He walks down the hall, out of the palace, to the boat place(dock) and we get on a boat. On the boat, we walk down the stairs, down the hallway, and into a room. The room had one big bed, two small beds, and a couple things on the wall. Daddy sets me on the big bed and Mommy and Daddy sit next to me.

I sit on Daddy's lap and suddenly, I feel his hands attack my waist.

"DADDY STOP TICKLING ME!" I am laughing so much that I wake up sissy. "DADDY! YOU WOKE UP SISSY! HAHAHAHA! STOP IT!"

Daddy stopped tickling me and sis came over and sat next to us.

"My turn!" she says, causing us to laugh, and her to get tickled.

After we had breakfast, Mommy came into our bedroom carrying a poster.

"Hey Zuko, remember this?" she said to Daddy, handing him the poster.

"Can I see? Can I see?"Saph and me say at the same time.

"Brings back memories," Daddy said, handing the poster to us. The poster has a picture of Uncle Aang, Auntie Toph, Daddy, Mommy, and the words 'Ember Island Players present The Boy in the Iceberg (improved)' on it. Under neath the words, it says 'where the Avatar and his friends are now'

"Oh Zuko, can we go?"Mommy asks.

"Yeah Daddy! I wanna go!" I said, even though I don't know what they are talking about. I look over the poster again. Oh! It's a play!

"Yeah, it's a good idea for the girls to see what a bad person there father was." he says. What? Daddy's not a bad person!

"Come on Daddy! Your not bad!" Saph says, tugging on his shirt.

"Yeah, and anyways, you've changed," Mommy says, kissing his cheek. I guess I made an obvious disgusting look because Daddy had chuckled after he looked at me.

"Alright, alright. We can go. How about tomorrow?"

* * *

So, what do ya think?

I need ideas for this if u want this story to keep going.

Also, if there isn't much detail, im sorry. But its hard writing from a 3 year olds POV

PLEASE R&R! or i wont update soon.

lOvE StEpH


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HELLO PPL OF FANFICTION! ha. anyways, I will not update until September...11 or 12...maybe..I need to know which parts of the series you want me to put in the play. thats right. play starts next chapter. sorry guys! And also, I'm not sure if I will be able to write in sapphires pov so it is only kyas and third person/general pov

Next Generation

Chapter 2: Ember Island

Kya's POV

"Daddy! Mommy! We're here!" I scream as the boat lands on the boat place. (once again, dock) I pull Daddy's hand as we get off the boat. Some weird looking old ladies are staring at me and sissy. We hide behind Daddy and Mommy's legs as the freaky ladies come closer.

"Welcome to Ember Island, Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Katara, Princess Kya and Princess Sapphire." One lady says. I pull Daddy's shirt and he carries me as we go up stairs and go into a house.

"Your father and I have been here with your Aunts and Uncles. A long time ago." Mommy says, putting Sissy on a big bed. Saph was sleeping again. Really? I gotta ask them about that later. I look behind Daddy and the freaky ladies are still staring at me.

"Why are the scary ladies still following us, Daddy?" I whisper in his ear. He laughs quietly along with Mommy. Mommy moves her hand and the old ladies left. (in other words, she gestured them out) Daddy and Mommy sat down with me and sissy on the big bed, then heard knocking on the door. Mommy went to go open it, and I heard,"Sokka! Suki! What a nice surprise!"

"UNCLE SOKKA!" I screamed, running to him. I hugged his legs and he picked me up. He twirled me around in the air, then sat me down next to Daddy, who was at the door as well.

"Hello, Kya." Auntie Suki said, bending down to hug me back. She was carrying Kiko. He looks soo cute! I kiss his forehead and hear some chuckles. I blush, then walk back over to Mommy. I look out the door, and start screaming again.

"AUNTIE TOPH!" I ran past uncle Sokka and Auntie Suki and into Auntie Toph's arms.

"What's up Princess Sparky?" she says, hugging me. She gave me that nickname ever since she found out that I can firebend like Daddy. She puts me down, and I run over to Uncle Aang.

"Hey, kiddo," he says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"So who wants some dinner?" I turn around to see the old ladies again. I run over to Daddy, wide-eyed and everyone starts to burst into laughter, followed by another wave of the hand by Mommy.

* * *

THE END! haha jk

Sorry it was short. I promise the next one will be longer. But u gotta wait about a month for that. SORRY

please lemme know what parts from the series you want me to put for the play.

R&R!

Love Steph:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hello! i luckily updated before the 12...expect an update almost every other friday. Enough with my yappin. ONWARD!

The Next Generation

Chapter 3: Zuko unsure(if u hav a better title name, change this one)

General POV

Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Suki put their kids to sleep, and come back, to see Toph and Aang sitting by the blazing fireplace. Katara lay down on Zuko, who was still tense about watching the Ember Island Players with Kya and Sapphire. He kept thinking,_Why did I agree to that? Ky-Ky will probably not want to be my student anymore because of my Fi__rebending, and Saph will just...be scared of me. Why did I agree? WHY?_

"So why are you guys here?" Katara said, yawning. Suki snuggled up to Sokka, who was eating meat. (surprise surprise..)

"Huh? What? Oh. Well, I am di-" Sokka says, receiving yet another slap from Suki.

"Don't tell them yet!" Suki whispered.

"Fine."

"Daddy?" The friends heard. It was Sapphire.

"Yes Baby Girl?" Zuko says, motioning for her to come sit on his lap.

"I h-had a b-bad dream.." she says in her soft baby-like voice, a tear falling down her face.

"It's okay. You want to tell me about it?" She nodded her head. Zuko rubbed her back, calming her down.

"It was a bad man...he looked like Granpa..." she said, hugging her father's neck. _Ozai,_ Zuko immediately thinks. Zuko suddenly feels more tense than he was before. Now his little girl is having nightmares. _Great! What if they see the play and start having nightmares about me?_ the little voice in Zuko's head says. "B-But then...his face..turned into yours..." Zuko growls, and Katara gives him the death stare.

"Did anything else happen?" Katara said, getting up to massage Zuko. Sapphire starts tearing up again, causing her lip to quiver. (its such a cute sight!)

"Daddy..Daddy...burned me..like Evil Auntie 'Zula," she said, hugging her father. 'Evil Auntie Zula' was what the girls called her, once they found out that Azula almost killed their parents in the past.

"It's okay baby," Zuko says, not controlling his body heat. Zuko, unaware, is starting to burn Sapphire. Sapphire cries out in pain, breaking from her father's grip. She runs over to Suki, who gives her a big squeeze. Her godmother is always there for her, when she needs her. Sapphire heals her almost-burn, and is carried to her room.

"I'm so stupid!" Zuko yells, after Suki is gone.

"Zuko, stop overreacting-" Katara starts.

"NO! I almost burned my daughter! She is gonna hate me now! I'm such an idiot!" Zuko yells, stomping out the door.

"Oh, Zuko." Katara rolls her eyes.

"Well, he just made Saph's nightmare real, and he might have woken up Kya and Kiko-" Aang says, counting his fingers.

"Do you want to keep your fingers?" Toph says, cracking her knuckles.

"YEAH!" Aang says, trying to back away.

"Then SHUT UP!" Toph says. Katara, rolling her eyes once again, walks outside to talk to Zuko. She walks along the beach until she sees Zuko, sitting on the sand, looking up to the stars.

"Zuko, it was an accident. You shouldn't get angry about it," Katara tried saying in a calm voice. She sits behind him and starts massaging his (muscular, hot, smexy) tense body. She always knows to massage her husband when he's tense.

"If this is going to happen when we watch the play tomorrow, we're not going," Zuko says, still looking to the stars.

"I understand that. But they are going to have to know eventually. And we all know you didn't do it on purpose," Katara says, trying to confront him.

"I know. I think I'm going to go talk to her," Zuko says getting up. He and Katara walk back to the house, hand in hand. Ignoring the stares, Zuko walks past the living room area and into the girls' bedroom. Toph is inside the room, trying to get Kya to go back to sleep, and Suki is sitting across the room, holding Sapphire, trying to explain why Zuko almost burned her."Suki, Toph? Can I have a moment?" They walked outside the door and Zuko's princesses were climbing onto the bed next to their father. Sapphire, being hugged by Kya, was trying to keep distance from Zuko. Kya reassured her sister that their father wasn't bad, but Sapphire was still scared. "I'm sorry. I was just angry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"See, sissy? It was an accident," Kya said sweetly. Sapphire moved away from her loving sister and moved closer to Zuko, and gave him a big hug. 'That was close..' Zuko thought.

"Get to bed, okay? We have a big day tomorrow," Zuko says, tucking his babies in bed. Zuko sighs in relief and leaves their room.

* * *

The royal family is walking into the theater to their seats. Their seats are in the V.I.P. section, as a special request from Sokka. The couple wondered why Sokka hadn't been sitting with them, but they try to focus more on their princesses, who seem to be okay for now, eating their fire flakes and fire gummies. Zuko had his arm around Katara, who had Sapphire laying down on her lap. Kya was laying down on her father, creating a great family painting. Aang is holding hands with Toph, who is sitting next to Kya. Suki was sitting next to Sapphire, holding Kiko.

"Welcome to the first showing of the new and improved Ember Island players production of The Boy in the Iceberg and Beyond!" Sokka says as he walks onto the stage. "I am the real Sokka, and I am the new director for this production. I want to welcome Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Katara, Princess Kya and Princess Sapphire!" The audience applauds, and Sokka continues,"Enjoy!" The lights dimmed, there was more applause, and as for Zuko, his mind was saying, _Here we go.._

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I had a busy bday weekend last week..

Please review if u want me to update!

Love yas!

_Steph


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: IM SO VERY SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED FOR LIKE HALF A YEAR. oh yeah, and remember: this is from a 3 year olds POV so there isnt that much detail.

disclaimer: i dont own team avatar or their tv show...sadly...

The Next Generation

Chapter 4: Ember Island Players part 1/2

**Sapphire's Pov**

The red blankets(curtains) open and the lights are very bright. I rub my eyes and I eat another fire gummy. There are two people on the stage. One is a girl and the other is a boy. They kind of look like Mommy and Uncle Sokka. . . .Music plays in the background for awhile before they start talking...i think its for effect.

"Sokka! Look at that! It appears to be a boy trapped in a iceberg!" the woman said, pointing at a piece of ice.

"Katara!" the boy said, as the girl climbed up to the iceberg. The girl used a stick to hit the iceberg until it opened. Mist poured out of it and a shadow of a boy was visible. Another boy appeared on the stage, but he was wearing yellow and orange instead of blue like the other people were. Then a big furry monster thing followed him onto the stage.

"You're an airbender!" the girl exclaimed. The boy in orange and yellow jumped down from the iceberg and onto the floor of the stage.

"Yeah! My name's Aang. And I'm the Avatar!" I look up and see Mommy rolling her eyes. She thinks this play is 'stupid'. I heard her say that to Daddy earlier.

"Oh no! A Fire Nation boat!" the woman playing Mommy said, as a black boat wit red banners entered from the side of the stage. A man with a ponytail and a scar appeared. I heard Mommy laugh and whisper something to Daddy. (Katara: At least Sokka remembered what side your scar is on...)Then Daddy rolled his eyes and Mommy laughed at him.

"You, Avatar. Get on my boat or your village will suffer." the Ponytail Man said. Heeey...He kinda looks like Daddy...was Daddy really that mean to people when he was younger? I must be going crazy...

"Don't worry Aang. We will come after you," the woman said as the boat left the stage. The woman playing Mommy and the man playing Uncle Sokka got onto the furry monster and said,"Yip Yip, Appa!" The furry monster left the stage and the blankets closed. They reopened again, but this time it was red, and not white and blue like last time. The darkness of the scene makes me want to close my...eyes...

(Zuko's POV)

I look over at Kya who is munching away happily. I guess that's the Sokka/Uncle Iroh side of her. . . just give her food and she's happy. Then I look over at Sapphire. . . . who is pretty much sleeping. I guess she's got some Sokka in her too. That is just. . . . weird.

"Fire!" says the actor playing me, and pointing to the fake Appa with the actor Sokka and the actress Katara on it. Sigh. . . . I guess I will only have to explain this to Ky-ky. I mean. . . if Saph doesn't wake up. . . ..

* * *

Yeah yeah people i know its short. But i promise that i will have more by next week or so. It's not easy managing 9 stories...yeah yeah i know i got myself into it...And i am really soorry that i havent updated sooner with a longer chapter ( about 2,000 words to make it up to you)...i will have more. I promise. Hey. it does say PART 1. HALF.

Oh yeah. a majority of u want The Waterbending scroll. so i will have that and more in the next chapter. More ideas? i need help. stupid writers block.

Love yall.

_Marina


End file.
